LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US!
by marie47
Summary: Set after SOF. This is about how Max and Fang get together then end up at Ella and her Mom's. Their is Faxness, I love Fluff! T to be safe.They might go to school their. marie47 out
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US!

CHAPTER 1 THE DREAM

Disclaimer:

Me: I know I'm sopose (sp?) to but do I have to?

J.P.: Yes you have to or I'll sue you!

Me: Dramatic sigh! ohhh well here it goes I don't own MR He does the glorious JP blah blah blah. Bows the head.

A/N: I'll think of a title soon promise! This is my first fan fic thingy Iv'e been hooked on reading all the stories thier all wonderful well maybe I should introduce my self! drum roll please! Introducing marie47 yeah yeah we love you yells the crowd at least thats my dream. Well my real name isn't marie I have a challenge here it goes: If you can figure out my name I'll introduce you to the world i know lame but my dad would kill me if i said it strait out but if you guess it right I'll tell you! we'll to the story I know your dieing to read! ( P.S. I'll really tell you if you geuss it right in the review I know you'll make!)

_I was lying in a bed (weird right in a bed?) knowing all the flock was nestled in a bed. Where out of no where Fang came to my door way and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's up fang" I said sitting up and trying to sound casual. I guess he heard the worry in my voice because he said _

"_Nothings wrong I…um…just wanted to... um …tell you…"then out of nowhere he leaned over and kissed me._

I woke up saying "what the" then that woke up Fang and Iggy asking what was wrong. "Nothing just had a weird dream." Then that woke up every one else!

"Is it breakfast time, wait its dark, time to go back to sleep." That was like the shortest sentence ever spoken by Nudge. Then the dream flashed back to me and I had to grip Iggy's arm so not to fall over.

"You sure you're alright?" Fang asked worry in his eyes even though his face was still a mask.

"I'm fine" I said again to reassure them, "Go back to sleep we still have three hours left till dawn." To that everyone layed their head down to try to get some more sleep. Angel winked as if to say _your secrets safe with me,_ as she layed down.

_Did you hear or see what I dreamt about,_ I pushed the thought to her. She nodded her head sleepily, and I gave her a weary smile.

You know you like him, always catching side long glances. The voice, ohh how the voice can be annoying.

'Shut up voice I do not think of him that way' I thought to him so as not to wake up the whole flock.

Go ahead and keep telling your self that but you know inside that you want to know what goes on in that head of his.

'No I do not.'

Yes you do.

'Fine you caught me, happy.'

Well he is always looking at you thinking you're hot.

'Does not your just trying to tortcher me' I thought angrily!

Am not.

'Are too.'

So0o0o not.

'I can't believe I'm arguing with a VOICE.'

Well he couldn't stop staring at you after your make over that one time.

'Really' I then mentally kicked myself 'wait he doesn't think of me that way'

Would you like to see yourself well make it a contest!

'How?'

Well I can take you into his dreams for a start.

'Yeah right you bluffer.'

Watch me.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo

A/N: I know its short I already have the second writen and its longer i think so0o0o please tell me what you think and push that purple butten ohh and don't forget about the contest If you guess my name write you get a big huge hug from the hypothetical me where you live or something like that well anyho please Reviw this is my first fic ill cry w/ out your personal review even flames are love though I'd rather fluff.

(P.S. the computer is being a butt and I have no idea why it underlined the A/N and if the A/N is not underlined on you computer I don't no what the heck is going on)

marie47 out 


	2. Chapter 2 FANGS DREAM!

LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US

CHAPTER 2 Fangs dreams

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers:Maximumsuperosity(sorry if I spelt that wrong)But i love your great comments! avacoo I'm not sure if that's your real pen name but I couldn't find any thing else on the page and I know their ooc but I am trying to do a fax and it's so0o0 hard w/ Fangs personality Sorry! O.K. I'm like up on a Saturday at like 10:00 and that's early on a Saturday for me I must really love u guys! O.K. back to the story oh and FYI their pretty ooc! Sorry again I'll get better I promise! **

All of a sudden I felt a tugging toward my body like I was trying to get out of the skin 'What are you doing to me' I almost screamed the thought.

**Just go with the flow, relax Max **the voice stated calmly.

'How can I relax when my soul or spirit or whatever you're doing to me is being separated from my body!

**I'm separating you're spirit from your body now relax before I give you another brain attack **he warned.

'O.K' I whispered in my head I'd do anything to keep from having my brain splattered onto my fellow flock members. Then all of a sudden I saw me it was like a mirror image but when I moved it didn't.

**See he's thinking of you.**

"Where am I" I whispered aloud?

**You can talk correctly no one can hear you. Your in fangs head in his dream cells.**

"Should I be worried?"

**Not at all.**

Then a picture of Fang stepping in Fangs head(if you didn't think that was a weird sentence reread it). Fang and my lips were moving but I couldn't here the words. "I can't hear" I stated obviously.

**You won't be able to only Fang can hear his own thoughts we can only see them.**

"Then what does this prove?" I asked sarcastically.

**Just watch** he moaned if it was possible he would have rolled his eyes to give effect.

Then it happened, all of a sudden Fang was slyly moving toward this Max clone, and closer, and closer till he was nose to nose with it ( I'm just going to call the max clone an it). Then he kissed it, I almost melted. "This can't be his dream he doesn't think of me that way."

**Yes he does and this proves it I WIN, I WIN, I WIN, ha ha!**

Then fang and 'it' started really making out. "Take me out of here" I screamed at the voice with all I could in my head.

**Fine, it is kind of getting gross any way.**

Then I was back in my own body. It surprised me that I was kind of happy that he liked me like that, yet a little freaked out. I looked over at Fangs sleeping body, he was smiling he NEVER SMILES! It was turning dawn so I pushed what just happened out of my mind for now, and began to kick everyone up with my boot.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I kind of didn't like that chapter but if you guys REVIEW and say you like it I'll like it to! We'll I think my sister is up and if she sees me on the computer typing this she'll start ranting off again about how I'm so0o0o0o addicted, which I am, don't get me wrong but I don't like a lectureabout it. We'll no one guessed my name they didn't even try and I only got 2 reviews we'll I'll give you one more chance to guess my name or your out and you'll never know! We'll **please review,** when I get them they make my day!

Marie 47 out


	3. Chappy3

LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US

A/N I won't make this to long since you already had to wait so0o0o0o long but once again I'm sorry but I got stuck in this really good book and its called Twilight and the sequel is New Moon (Hint: READ IT NOW) if you already have read it again!!!

Well to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah you know the drill.

Chappy # 3 (I couldn't think of any thing to call it so don't kill me)

(Fangs P.O.V.)

Once we were in the air Max realized we were going in no general direction so she decided to like California or Nevada or something like that. We all agreed on that, every one loudly voicing there opinion but me. "Oh oh oh, can we go to L.A. it would be so fun we could…" She babbled on and on and I just kind of toned her out like I had gotten used to that over the years. My eyes wondered over to Max, she was just so graceful the way the morning sun glistened off her off tan wings; they pulled her slender body up and down effortlessly. She would never think of me that way I'm just a brother to her even though I wish I could be much more. Her eyes wondered to me and she looked at me as if she was trying to read my mind (that was Angel's thing though) then she quickly turned her head back. Angel's voice brought me back to reality "bye Max."

"Wha…" Then I saw Max's form speed away toward 200 miles an hour. "Angel what's up with Max" I asked calmly even though my heart was racing about twice the speed that Max was zooming of at.

"Um... she said, I mean thought to me, that she needed to go think and to keep going, she'll be back."

"Is that all" I probed.

"Yep" angel stated absent mindedly she was busy playing air Tic-Tic-Toe which was weird because they normally would be in hysterias by now, but I seemed to be the only person whose Heart was about to jump out of my throat.

(Max's P.O.V.)

"_Angel honey I've got to go think really quick I'll be back later and I'm telling you this so Fang can't stop me." _

"Bye Max" confirmed she heard me. I then zoomed off at around 200 miles per hour. I just had to think about the dream Fang had that night, more of a nightmare to me it meant more thinking and also more voice. Speaking of the devil "voice" I said not worried to think it in my mind since no one was around me. No answer. "VOICE" I yelled.

Yes it answered. OM (swear word of your choice here)G it answered.

"What's happing, why he didn't ever tell me?"

You can't hide feelings forever Max. A riddle what a surprise.

"You didn't answer my question and what is that suppose to mean that I can't hide feelings forever, I haven't been hiding anything.

He thinks you won't like him the way he likes you, he doesn't want his heart broken.

"WOW an question actually answered you must be in a good mood" I answered in false cheer.

Well I guess you could say that, he said smugly.

"Well back on track. I don't know if I like him like that or not."

Look deep down.

"Can't you just tell me what I fell" I yelled, frustration clear in my voice.

I'm in your head not your heart. I thought about that for a while reaching deep down.

A/N: So sorry I thought that was longer then it really was I'll try to up date soon but I can only do it if you push that little purple button you no you want to!!!!

Marie47 out


	4. Chapter 4 rest and the truth

**LIFE AS A MUSANT FREAK WORKS FOR US**

**A/N: I'm so0o0o0o0 sorry for the wait I was going to put this up like 4 days ago but kept getting sidetracked and I forget things real easy hey, that was a Marie47 fact without even trying, wait back on the story(see what I mean about sidetracked)!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4 resting and the truth **

**(Fangs P.O.V)**

Max came zooming back at us at about 250 miles per hour! Then came to an abrupt stop.

"Let's take a break" she then folded in her wings and aimed for an ally in a little town below. I followed her after a shrug to the flock. Behind me Iggy, gazzy, Nudge, and Angel began their descent one after another. When we landed I gave Max a look that said 'what is going on, you better tell me or else'. She sighed but obliged.

"Were stopping for something to eat" She then thoroughly looked us over and added "and some sleep you guys look really tiered"**(A/N I was going to use a bigger word which I can't spell so I got stuck with really tiered) **

"Okay" we all said in unison. I was kind of getting tiered even though I would never admit it. Max then pulled on her wind breaker and walked out of the alley.

We decided on Sonic it was sooooo good I have to put that in my remember list. When we were done it was getting dark and we were all extremely tiered.

"I saw a park just south of here coming down you guys up for restin' their?" Wow Max asked us if we wanted to that's a first but obviously we mumbled our agreement and headed south.

We then stacked and tapped in our little tree, I had first watch and was listening to the steady breathing of the flock when Max got up and walked/hopped on the limbs to the fat one I had chosen and sat down right beside me, oh was her warmth and smell delightful.

She was the one who broke the silence, what a surprise "do you mean it." What is she talking about?

"Mean what Max you aren't making since." I replied a little confusion in my voice, darn it why do I always get fluster minded around max?

"Last night the voice…er kind of took me into… well your…uh… dream" she whispered the last word so lightly I could barley hear it. I blushed and looked down to hide it.

"How did he do that" I asked trying to get her off the subject slowly, she noticed.

"Don't get off subject, did you mean it" she said behind a very nice mask to hide emotion.

I'm busted might as well tell her it all and hope she doesn't run/fly off screaming "Well, I've had a crush on you since when Jeb 'saved us' from the school about 5 years ago." Then max screwed up her face and I couldn't tell why.

**(MAX'S P.O.V)**

I screwed up my face trying to remember a time he ever showed that he liked me at all, there was his occasionally smile and that he always caught me when I fell, litterly or emotionally other then that he showed no emotion.

"Max" fangs voice brought me back to the real world, "Are you O.K. because if I scared you…"

"You know the reason I flew off earlier, was to think if I liked you that way back, because before now I didn't know how I felt about you."

After a moment of silence fang broke it, shocking right? "And?"

"I think…"

**A/N: I am so0o0o0o0 evil aren't I? I left an awesome cliffy at least I think I did well please review I only have 14 and I'm shooting for 100!!! I want to pass my sister I know she's reading this,so0o0o all of you help me out. I'm so exited that I know each and every one of you will push that purplish button to help me even if you don't normally review!!!!!!**

**Marie47 out **


	5. Love and eggs

**LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US**

**A/N: I'm once again sorry for the wait but I can't help writers block lol!!! Well I must get on to the story. Wait!! before I forget the…dun dun dun…**

**Disclaimer: well I sadly don't own any of the wonderful characters in this story (tear tear)sp? **

**Well now on with the story wait!! Make sure you read the bottom A/N because it has a dun dun dun (I love doing that)… CHALLENGE!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 5 LOVE AND EGGS**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

Previously-"I think…"

Now- My voice was muffled by a kiss. Fangs kiss. He was kissing me with passion and heart. When broke apart I mumbled "wow." He heard because his lips quirked up into a smile.

"I love you, always have always will" Fang lifted his head proudly.

"I love you too" I said more intense then I meant to sound.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and our lips touched. After what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds we parted with regret. I then looked at the sleeping flock.

"When are we going to tell them" I asked the question we were both thinking.

"I dunno" Fang stated looking down at me, his eyes were so open to emotion I had never seen him like this before, they started to over whelm me so I looked at his flawless skin instead, and was marveling at how much beauty can be in one person.

I then broke away from my inspecting trance and stated once again what was on our minds "I wonder how they'll act."

"You know I kind of think they always knew."Fang said while lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Well, of course Angel does, but I'm not so sure about the rest of them."

"Angel probably told Nudge so the only ones that'll freak is Gazzy and Iggy."

"I guess but I'm worried about how Gazzy will take it, but the question still remands, when."

"Later" he whispered then pulled me in a tight embrace and kissed me long and hard. He massaged my bottom lip to ask for entrance and I gave it not even thinking then we pulled apart both gasping for air. After that we just sat their starring at the stars while he stroked my hair.

**The next morning**

**(Angels P.O.V)**

I was stuck in a wonderful dream of daisy's and ponies when I felt a distant part of me being shaken and a far away voice calmly whispering my name. I slowly sat up, but that's when I smelt scrambled eggs. It was the smell of heaven!!!

"Iggy?" I whimpered in delight, he knew scrambled eggs were my favorite.

"Yeah Ang" he replied looking in my general direction with a big smile on his face.

"We're in a park" I replied obviously "how are you making my favorite food in the world?"

"Some secrets will never be reveled." He then gave me that stern look that said 'do not read my mind.'

"Oh yeah" I said while I started to read his mind, he was sending me urgent messages in his head to get out, that it was his secret which just made me want to know even more. Pushing past his sendings to stop I found many memories of different things but went farther to the back of his mind where he had hid it and figured out he stole the eggs from a little stand at the end of the park.

"What's going on Angel Fang and Max won't tell me I want to know too, Aaaanggeeelllll!!!" Nudges wining brought me back to reality. That's when I started cracking up at the thought of a blind mutant kid stealing eggs from a little stand.

Through all the laughing I managed to get out "don't worry Ig your secrets safe with me." That's all I could get out before another laughing fit came.

I immediately stopped laughing when I heard one laugh I would never forget.

Ari.

**A/N: I really liked that chappy but I still want your reviews I love them so0o00oo0o0 much you couldn't even imagine. I'll even cherish fire if you sent it. Well to the challenge I want to know how many of you guys are boys and how many are girls and plez take the 10 seconds to review and tell me it wont kill you.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**NOW PLEZ (pout face)!!!!!!**

**Marie 47 out**


	6. CHAP6 ARI

**LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKED FOR US**

**A/N:I know I got this out sooner then I thought well I don't have any H/W today so yea well not many people are reviewing or doing my challenges so0o0oo0 I have resorted to punishment if you don't review I will call and have your math teacher fail you ah ha I no evil but I will!!! Now to the story/disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sniffle) own (tear) nothing (goes into hysterias).**

**Chapter 6 Ari (Max's P.O.V)**

I spun around in time to get a punch in the jaw. I tasted the familiar taste of blood. I set a round house kick to him and caught him in the throat. He gagged then fell hard I took the chance to get a 360 look around. Angel was making erasers run into trees she still creeped me out with that, Nudge was with her laughing at an erasers that Angel made clime up a tree and purr like a cat. Iggy and Gazzy were together back to back throwing miny bombs at the already scorched erasers. Fang had a surprised look on his face (wow what is going on Fang SURPRISED no way). Then he blew(like he was blowing out a candel) at an eraser and he went flying!!!

"U and A guys" I yelled after I saw the…um I don't know what it was. A power for fang?

We all went up and strait to a cave.

"What's going on Max, you and Fang are all confused?" Angel asked in an angelic voice.

"Nothing honey", I then faced the group, "Stay here me and Fang need to talk, Igs you're in charge." Me and Fang then turned around and jumped off the side and soared for awhile not talking then as if on a que me and Fang both blurted 'we should land' neither of us laughed we just landed in the forest below.

I broke the silence "a new power huh?"

"I guess" Fang murmured.

"Well that's good" I said for some reason not that much enthused.

"Yeah…" Fang stated, then a big smile spread across his face and he surprised me with a warm kiss "…and it… just… got better" he whispered between kisses. I giggled as he butterflied my neckline with kisses.

"I think we should tell them." I said with out thinking. He pulled away and locked at me with those black eyes "I can't do this for any longer"

Do what?" He asked curiosity across his face. I love it when he's so open with me.

"Live a lie."

He searched my eyes and I felt like I was in a tidal pool being sucked into it's depths. "If that's what you really want then lets go."

He was about to take off when I stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"Wha…" He began then I Kissed him right on the lips and this time I, asked for an opening to his tongue he gave it willingly, we just stode their for awhile in each others arms. When we broke apart we were both gasping for air

"Thanks for every thing" I whispered then took off without another word.

**A/N: Hey, did you liky? Huh? Well tell me. REEEEVVVIEEWWW PLLLLEASSE!!!!!!!**

**marie47 out**


	7. Chapter7 Truth or Dare?

**LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKED FOR US**

**A/N: Well I don't have much to say so here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I won't do it no no no !!!**

**Fang: Would you rather be sued?**

**Me: Yes**

**Fang: No you wouldn't just say it already!!**

**Me: Fine, I will, I don't … Own… I can't do it!**

**Fang: Yes you can I believe in you!!**

**Me: …Maximum Ride (breaks down into tears)**

**Fang: It's all right it's all over you'll be o.k.**

**To the story now Max's P.O.V**

**Chapter #7 Truth or Dare?**

We got back to the cave and landed softly. All of the flock was huddled in a corner talking softly. I looked at Fang and he nodded agreement "What are you guys doing?" I asked

They all turned around at once, but Nudge spoke first "we all decided that we want to play a game are you guys up for it?"

I was about to ask what game when Fang asked it "What game is that?"

"It's called truth or dare." My eyebrows went up, I had heard of that at school when we were at Ann's.

I looked over to Fang how shrugged then gave me the 'well tell them later look.'

"Sure why not, we deserve a little relax time after that fight."

**Little did max know, (10 minutes earlier)**

**Angels P.O.V**

After Max left I decided to tell every one about my hunch "Guy's Fang and Max are keeping something from me and I think it's that they like each other but I'm not sure so I was wondering if we could play that game we hear of called truth or dare at Ann's?"

"That sounds so fun but what if they try to get us back or something that would be bad or if they get really made and leave us I would like be so0o0o0 sad or if…"

Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"How are we going to do that without making it seem too obvious?

"Here's the plan…"

**Back to the present (Max's P.O.V)**

"Can I go first oh can I Max caannn IIIII?" She gave me the bambi eyes and I couldn't resist, anyways I didn't want to go first.

"Sure, of course" we all sat in a circle and Nudge called on Iggy. Of course being Iggy he said dare.

"I dare you to lick the floor." He did. O.K. so this isn't that bad, maybe I won't have to do anything to embaricing (sp).

"Truth or Dare Fang?"

"Umm…dare."

Iggy walked up to Fang and whispered something in his ear. Then Fang whispered something back to him Iggy's eye brows went up as Fang continued to whisper to him I looked at Angel and her eye brows were up too and she had a little smile on her perfect face. Then Iggy said something back to him and Fang let out a sigh then Ig's came and walked over to me.

**FANG'S P.O.V (WHEN THE WISPERING STARTED)**

"Umm…dare."

Then Iggy walked up to me and whispered in my ear where no one else could hear "I dare you to kiss Max and tell her you love her"

"That's not a dare it's true" Iggy's and Angel's brows shot way up- that little rat listening in- but I just pretended not to notice, "we were going to tell you when we got back but you wanted us to play this game."

"Ohh, then I'll go tell Max you have to talk to her about the dare you tell her but then you guys have to walk in making out, and then you'll explain not Max YOU!

"This is so wrong" I let out a sigh as Iggy walked over to Max.

**Max's P.O.V **

Iggy whispered that Fang had to talk to me I looked over to Fang he sat up and walked to a little crook in the back of the cave I followed.

"Iggy is making us walk out of here making out for the flock to see and then I not you have to explain everything" Fang whispered in one long breath.

"O.K. this is going to be weird" I offered.

Fang nodded "here goes nothing" Fang started kissing me passionately and slowly moving toward the flock.

When I herd the gasps and 'ewes' of the flock I broke apart from Fang and looked at him. His face was red bright red it was kind of cute.

"Explanation please" Iggy demanded I smirked at him which was sadly lost, again.

Then all of a sudden Fang lifted his head and grabbed my hand. "No more secrets and no more lies. Me and Max are in love and proud of it" I looked at him and he looked down at me and I saw pure love. "Oh and one more minor detail I got a new power." Every one looked so exited

"Ohh what is it Fang I want to know is it cool or dumb oh please tell me…" Nudge was silenced as Gazzy put hand to her mouth and looked at Fang expectantly.

"Turn around and you'll see" every one obeyed and Fang blew at a tree about a fourth a mile away it swayed and uprooted it's self and flew away then fang stopped ,not even out of breath, and the tree fell.

**A/N: Is it good or bad or… I don't care review and tell me!! sorry for all the changes in time and p.o.v's It just had to be done for this chappy!! **

**Marie47 out**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**NOT LATER!!!!!**

**NOW!!!!! **


	8. cHapTEr 8 settlin?

**LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US**

**A/N: I'm so0o0o0o sorry this took so long!!!!!!! My dad grounded me for a reason I wouldn't fathom borin' you ****with but if you must know just ask in an the review I ****know you all will make!!!! But after that, my mom so ****dumbly deleted my account. Well to the story!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I own it all I am the wonderful and loved James Patterson!!! Well not really but I wish, now just don't sue me :) 

**cHapTEr #8 (Max's P.O.V.)**

"Wow that is like so awesome, you could like blow away a whole mob of erasers! And the whole you and Max loveing each other thing,a little on the awkward side but you know I can deal…"

Nudge was interrupted by Iggy "HEY! BLIND GUY HERE, COULD I GET AN EXPLINATION ON THE GUST OF AIR!"

"Ohh, I'll do that, it's like this, Fang can like blow at things andthey like go away…" I clapped a hand over Nudges mouth when I didn't think he got the whole 'Fang can like blow at things and they like go away' part.

" In other words" I interrupted, "Fang has the power of super breath, he can blow really hard and far."

"Wow" was Ig's only reply.

Then I heard Angle giggle and turned around just in time to see Fang blush before turning his head away from us to hide it. Wow, he must have thought something _really_ embarrassing to let it get out of his mask.

(**FANG'S P.O.V.)**

I had kinda left the conversation and let my mind wander when Iggy started yelling.

'_I wonder what Max looks like under all them clot…__Wow I can't be thinking that this early I mean were far but not that __Far… it's just hormones… Wow never thought I'd say/think that!! __I wonder if she's ever thought about having s… wow I really need to s__top Angle could be listening!!!'_

'Indeed I am and that's really embarrassing.'

Then I heard Angle giggling and immediately turned bright red I turned my head so no one could see me like this but I think Max got a peak in and saw my cheeks as red as a cherry.

**(MAX'S P.O.V.)**

I decided to save Fang from to much embarrassment "you guys should get some sleep, it's been a long day." Fang gave me a 'thank you' glance as we all got up to stack and tap. I tucked everyone in then went over and leaned up against Fangs shoulder. We just sat their for awhile till I broke the silence, "What city are we in, in Arizona?"

"We're just southwest of superstitious mountain, why?"

Superstitious Mountain, Superstitious Mountain, Superstitious Mountain. Where had I heard that?

Think hard Maximum Ride.

Superstitious, Superstitious, Supersti… OMG 'that's where Ella and her mom live isn't it?'

Bingo

'This ain't a coincedence is it voice?'

Nope, you must find your destiny!

'Again with the destiny thing'

Ooooorrrrrrr, it could just be an opportunity to rest? It was more of a statement than a Question.

'Wow the infamous voice using humor, never thought I'd see the day.'

Really you guys need to rest and this is just the place. Now tell Fang the plan and try to lead a real life like NORMAL people do.

'Wow no more save the world crap?'

That'll be back,don'tworry, just rest for now.

"Max is that stupid voice back?" Fang's voice brought me back to reality.

"Uhh… yeah…well, how do think of this plan…" I told him the whole plan save the part about going to Mrs. Martinez's that was a surprise.

"But where would we stay in this little town we don't know anyone here or anyone anywhere for that matter."

"You'll see just wait, I'll take firstwatch you need to sleep."

**(The next morning) **

I had just broke the settling down news to the now wide eyed and open mouthed flock.

"How can we settle down without out a place to go or anyone we know?"Asked Iggy curiosity plastered on his pale face.

"You'll all see later today if all goes well, with the exception of Angle and Fang."

"Why do they get to know and not us this is sooooo not fair I want to know." Nudges whining was heard over Iggy and Gazzy's protests.

I held up a hand to silence everyone. "Angle only gets to know because she has her ways, and by the way Ang' curiosity killed the cat."

She smirked and replied "yet satisfaction brought _her_ back."

I rose my eyebrows at her reply "good one, also Fang gets to know because he's coming with me to o.k. my _almost_ bullet proof plan." At that I got more whines of protests, Gazzys standing out the most.

"Just because you're in love with him doesn't mean you should let _him_ in on the secret information"

"Actually it does Gazzy." I replied scooting over to Fang and Grabbing his hand as I smirked at Gazzy.

**A/N: This was** **a longer one yeah!!!! Well PWEZ review ****and I'll get my next one up at the speed of light!!!:)**

**R&R!!**

**Marie47 out **


	9. Chapter9 Ella's and Cookies

**LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US**

**A/N: I'm so0o0o sorry this took so long I really am! I guess I owe you guys and gals an explanation… first was studyin' for Exams, then Christmas _Shoppin'_ then Christmas Day, then I went to the Ranch for New years, then I lost this chappys paper that I had written (I still can't find it), then more homework!!! I know that's not interesting… **

**Since its been so long I'll give you a summary:**

**Max had a dream about Fang kissing her**

**The voice took her to Fangs dream which showed her that Fang liked her**

**Then Max left the Flock for a while and figured out that she did likeFang**

**She tells him**

**They fly off to figure when to tell them**

**The flock make a scheme against Max and Fang to see them kiss each other**

**Flock figures out they love each other**

**Fang gets power to blow real hard**

**Max decides to go to Ella's to live **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it (tear…tear…) I will one day mwuhahaha!!!!!!**

**Ella's and cookies -Fangs P.O.V**

After we left the cave I finally got up the courage to ask Max what really happened to keep her away from Angle like that. I still wasn't sure I wanted to know though.

"I guess I owe it to you to tell you and you need to know it for where we're going." She sighed and then, "do you really want to know?"

I still wasn't sure but I had to, "curiosity killed the cat, Satisfaction_ might_ bring him back." Max scowled at me but continued.

"Well, after I went down there I fought the goons capturing the girl, Ella, I fought 'em no problem but then a couple came at me with guns and got my left shoulder and wing. I ended up at Ella's somehow and her mom, Mrs. Martinez, helped me it still took me awhile before I could fly though." She took a big breath after just then realizing that she had done the whole thing with one breath. Wow she must be nervous to talk that fast, was all I could think of.

"uummm… Wow." I was so dumb, she seemed so ashamed that something had kept her from Angel and all I could say was wow!

"There it is" Max pointed to a cozy looking house surrounded by a forest of trees about a mile from the rest of the town. It was set in a little valley. Max did a 360 check to make sure no one was looking then spiraled to a landing. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and went tumbling down the hill. She then came to a stop… but being Max with bad luck what stopped her was the door, the hard, solid, stiff door. I then walked up to her trying unsuccessfully to hold in my laughter.

"Shut up" she snipped back.

I couldn't help my self "ouch harsh" I replied. She sent my a hole bunch of death daggers before she to started to laugh. I helped her up as she brushed herself off and was about to pull a twig that was sticking out of her hair when a girl about our age opened the door with a questionable look on her face. But as soon as she saw Max she gasped then squalled before embracing her in a huge hug that I was sure was going to break Max's back even though we were hybrids.

Whenever she finally let go she called her mom, Mrs. Martinez I guess, who came in wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oohh I knew you'd come back come in, come in." Max slid inside took her shoes off on the mat, slid off her wind breaker, and stretched her beautiful cream white wings. I gapped at her relaxation how could she be so relaxed with these humans? She gave me look that said 'its O.K. your safe here.' I still didn't trust these people but Max did and that's all that mattered. I slid off my own wind breaker and stretched my midnight black wings. Ella and her mom gasped at them so to take attention off myself I easily slid them behind my back.

Mrs. Martinez was the first to recover from the shock of my wings. "Well, you never told us about him. Well' I guess you will now, but any way, are you hurt or just here to visit?"

"Ohh, here to visit and ask a favor." Max replied.

"Well I guess we can talk an…" Mrs. Martinez was cut off when Max started screaming. At first I thought she was hurt then she ran to the kitchen and yelled a word, one word that hurt my ears it was_ soooo_ loud.

"Cookies!!!"

**A/N: I kinda liked this chap and again I'm so sorry for this bein' so late!!! Ohhh and if I did any thin' wrong about Ella and her Mom tell me. And can you tell me was their a first name for Mrs. Martinez? Please Review I won't update till I get _at least_ 10 reviews!!!!**

**Marie47 out**


	10. Chapter 10 Explinations

LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US

**A/N: I'm once again sorry for the wait and all the grammar mistakes. I'm really going to try hard this time to not let you down! I'll try to update at least once a week but with school and everything I might not be able to, so no promises.**

**Chapter 10 Explanations (Max's P.O.V)**

After I had about ten cookies we all sat down and Dr. Martinez started the conversation.

"What is that favor you were going to ask?"

"Well I guess I owe you guys a full explanation first" Fang sent me a 'Keep-the-really-bad-stuff-to-our-selves-they-don't-need-to-here-it'look. I gave him a tiny nod that only he would register.

"O.K first, I have what we call the Flock. Their six of us we all have wings. Fang…" I gestured in his direction. "Is the same age as me he… how do I put it… has super breath? Well, he can exhale and make extreme wind. Next is Iggy, he's blind also fourteen. After that we have Nudge, she's eleven, she can see where people have been by touching what they've touched ,also she's a major talker. Then there's Gazzy and Angle, the only blood related relatives of us all. Gasman at age eight is Iggy's right hand man in bomb making. Angle is my sweet six year old, she can…" I looked at Fang and he gave me a kind of quick warning look that said 'don't scare her, "… breathe under water and talk to fish. Me, I can fly at super sonic speeds." I paused for a moment to let it all sink in. I looked outside and to my surprise the sun was already setting. "With the favor… I was…um… wondering if we could settle here for a bit, _maybe_ start school or something. You know just act normal for a bit, stop running all the time."

"You're running, what from?" Give it to Mrs. Martinez to ask the one question I don't want to answer right now.

"How about I tell you guys later, that is, if you let us stay."

"Well, of course you can stay, right mom?"

"Yes, yes of course, but one thing, we don't have that many rooms. We have two guest rooms each with a Queen Size bed and the pullout couch, which you're sitting on." Fang looked at me already knowing what every one would choose. Iggy and Gazzy would want the couch. Angle and Nudge would take the first guest room and that would leave me and Fang with the other. Me. Fang. Same room. One bed. Yeah!!! alone time with Fang!!! Wait, bad Max, the _same_ bed. I know what _he_ was thinking.

"We'll, figure it out. Thank you so much Mrs. Martin…"

"You can just call me Jordan. That's my first name."

"O.K Jordan, Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to us."

"You can stay on one condition." Ella announced professionally.

"Of course. What is this condition?"

"We get to see you fly everyday. It's _so _cool, I want to fly. Ohh, can one of you guy's fly me in your arms or something. That would be _so_ _awesome_. Please, please, please." Wow, we have Nudge on our hands. That was _all_ in one breathe.

"Sure, I think we could do that. Fangs carried me before, I'm sure I could carry you. Just not to long because we have hollow bird bones, so you're probably heavier then me or Fang here." She just smiled and nodded her like this was the coolest thing in the world. "We better go get the flock it's getting late. Be back in about fifteen minutes. K?"

They nodded then followed us to the door. I got outside then leapt into the air with one big jump. I pumped my wings until I was above the tree tops then turned and waved good bye. I zoomed of with Fang right behind me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Fangs P.O.V Five minutes later)**

I sensed Max creeping up behind me and then heard a faint whispering of 'your it' before she zoomed off to the left. I quickened my pace to catch up with her. When I did, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear. She pulled her wings in, put her toes on mine, and turned to face me. I was holding all of her weight on my toes but I didn't care. I just kept my wings going. She leaned down and kissed me. I automatically kissed her back; I played with her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She granted my wish and I slowly explored her mouth. I got a slight moan out of her and smiled as I pulled away from the kiss to see her blush. "I'm glad we get to share a room, some alone time."

I'm glad too, and I love you too." Was her reply before she jumped off my toes and flared open her beautiful cream wings. We both started toward the cave.

**(Max's P.O.V)**

We stepped onto the cave ledge to be bombarded with questions. Turns out Angle refused to tell anyone what my plan was, not even Ig. I held up my hand to silence everyone.

"O.K guys were going to settle down some where and now that I got an O.K on it I'll tell you the story. When we went to go save Ang, and I got 'held up' well, what really happened was I got shot." I stopped as everyone visibly stiffened and I got a gasp from Nudge. "It's O.K. though; I ended up at the girl's house that I had saved. Her mom started bandaging my arm but I couldn't hide my wing from her because it also got clipped. That's what kept me from flying to the cave. Anyways, they accepted me and didn't ask to many questions. And they only live ten miles from here. So, what do you say?" I knew they would all agree but I had to ask. A leader can't become a dictator and expect everyone to still like them, even if they are for the peoples interests. I got some yeses, O.K.'s, and even a clap, courtesy of Nudge. "One more thing, how do you guy's fell about going to their school?"

"Can we blow stuff up?" Freaky, Iggy and Gazzy said that at the same time.

No, but I bet they have a science class that you can 'accidentally' mix the wrong chemicals together." Uhoh, didn't mean to say that. Fang sent me a dagger and I sent him a look that said 'It just slipped out'. "Nothing to big," I warned that didn't damper their evil grins one bit. I will _so_ regret this. I figured every one was cool with the whole school idea because every one was grinning ear to ear. "O.K but theirs limited sleeping arrangements. Theirs a pull out couch in the living room and two guest rooms with one queen sized bed each."

"Me and Gazzy will take the couch, right gaz?" As I expected.

"Angle and I will take the first guest room." Yes all is going as planed. Angle gave me a one eyebrow raised look. _Don't look at me like that, and stop reading my mind!!! _She just smirked and turned to talk to Nudge. More like Nudge talking and Angle trying to get a word in, but failing miserably.

"Guys, the mom is Mrs. Martinez, Jordan Martinez. The daughter is Ella, she's twelve. Iggy, Gazzy, _do not_ blow _any_ of their stuff up, Got it?" They nodded, "Shall we go?" Everyone started to take off. First Nudge, then Gazzy and Iggy, then Angle.

"Ladies first" that Fang, such a gentlemen. I lifted off the ledge but not before I stuck my tongue out at him.

**A/N: Did you like? Huh? Well, you guys are lucky I wrote this for you I have a massive headache right now. Well… _I've become so numb, I can't fell you their. _Sorry about that, Numb by Linkin Park was just on and I had to get it out. Any way could you guys _please_ review I don't fell like any one is really reading this, and I might just stop and start from scratch with a new story if this one sucks _that _bad. But if I get some reviews I guess I over exaggerated and you guys were just so busy you didn't have time. I under stand that, but please take a little time even if all you write is, I read your story, I would be happy. If I don't get any reviews… well then, I'm talking to myself right now.**


	11. Chapter 11 I have GOT to pee

**LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US**

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long. I had to reread it a million times since I got so many bad reviews on my spelling. I'm trying really hard to keep that little/big factor from making you stop reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter #11 I've GOT to pee**

**Max's P.O.V**

Everyone was sound asleep in his or her new beds, but Fang and me, we were just talking. I couldn't tell you what about, just random things. No we hadn't had a make out session…yet.

"Hey Fang remember the time Nudge had to pee in the middle of our flight?" Fang threw his head back in laughter. Tonight was the most open I had ever seen him. He was just…relaxed.

"Ohh, that was just hilarious!" being mutants we had extra strong bladders so we barely ever had to pee (weird I know but all the more true). Once Nudge went through this faze where she had to pee like _three_ times a day! One time…in the middle of a flight.

**Flash Back**

**"**Maaaxxxx…" Nudge whined from her spot right below me. I knew what was coming, she'd be hungry, Nudge is _always_ hungry.

"…I have to pee!" Everyone burst out laughing. "No seriously I _really_ have to pee, I'll pee all over your head Iggy if you don't shut up!" Iggy's face went pale and he immediately closed his mouth. (Reminder- tell Iggy I'll pee on him if he doesn't shut up.) Nudge started to descend and I swiveled around to follow her. When she land Nudge immediately ran behind a bush.

"Don't you_ dare_ look!" She screamed over her shoulder.

"Like we would want to see your white a…" I clamped my hand over Iggy's mouth since a glare wouldn't suffice. "…butt" Iggy finished through my fingers as I released them. Nudge came out from behind the bush. Gazzy was the first to notice, a huge grin parting from his lips and Angle read his mind while he told Ig what he saw.

"What, is there a leaf in my hair?" Nudge asked patting her pony tail. We were all grinning like idiots, well except for fang he had a, unnoticeable to anyone else but me, smirk on his face. What is _so_ funny?" Nudge yelled angrily pacing, going through a check list of all the things that could possibly make us this way.

"Shirt, bra, pants, underwear, shoes…" we couldn't take it any more, all of us burst out laughing, Gazzy was rolling on the ground. "No stick in hair, no mud on face, lips feel fine, teeth good, backpack check, zipper…" she felt the zipper to her jacked, then went to the zipper on the bottom of her pants, then up to the real needed place for a zipper. "Ooohhhh." Realization spread across her face, along with red embarrassment, and we all nodded. She turned around, I heard a light zipping sound and she flew into the air.

**End flashback**

**A/N: I was going to add more but I really wanted to get this out their since it'd been so long. Oh, and I'm doing this new thing where at the end of a chapter I'm going to put up a little something I wrote. It's like a poem…kind of… but to expand your vocabulary.**

**_The driving rain pulsated apon my already saturated window. I felt as if I was in an entirely diverse world. Nothing could change that because we had ceased, the world had paused just to watch the rain blow through the wind. All things boil down to one torrent._**

**Well, please comment I'd love to see what to changes in my story I can make. And please give me different things to write about in my little poem thingy.**

**skyfox/firefox () I hope I didn't turn you off my story because of my grammar. I really have been trying, I'm getting things for my ipod (It's really my sisters but hey, a girl can hope) that I can listen to help. Please keep reading. I loved your criticism and it helped motivate me.**

**_Everyone _can you please review it makes my heart sing!**

**Marie47 out **


	12. AN: so sorry

A/N: I'm so0o0o0o sorry all my fans out their. I've been extremely busy and haven't had a millisecond to update!!!!!! I know, I totally hate these poll things to but it's really necessary. Since it's almost time for the 3rd book to come out down here in good 'ol Texas, I think I'll just put up one or two more chaps and close this story up. But I would like your consent on the matter (that sounded really smart). Please tell me what your think. When I get your input I'll then update w/ a new chap and with what I have decided to do with this story!!!!!


	13. Chapter12I think

Chap # 12

AN: I'm so sorry I left you hanging!!!!!! But I'm going to continue now, theirs only going to be like 2 or 3 more chaps. I know I'm sorry again (gets pelted with tomatoes). Well, I won't keep you much longer.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you??!!!!!! I'm DEFINATLY FEMALE, thank you very much!!!!!! So if you even think this disclaimer is necessary I will…I'll…I don't know… HUNT YOU DOWN and… beat you with a stick. Insert evil laugh.

MAX P.O.V

Fang and me were leaning on each other for support as we laughed about the incident.

As much as I hated to break the moment, I just had to ask. "Fang what do you really feel about going to school?"

"Truthfully, I think you always choose best for the flock and I would never contradict you."

"You're skirting the question." I replied raising a single eyebrow, I'd gotten really good at that lately.

"Am I?" He gave me one of those cocky little smirks.

"I thought you said you would never contradict me?" Nice come back Max, I applauded myself. Wow, I am going crazy.

Fang leaned down to and gave me a soft kiss which immediately was strengthened as he ran his bottom lip across mine. Let him in and he eagerly explored my mouth, our tongues melding together with years of passion. Fang slowly laid me down on the bed with him on top of me, never taking his lips off mine. His hand slowly slid up the bottom of my shirt, but stopped once under a couple of inches, making sure he hadn't crossed some invisible line. In answer I just strengthened our kiss, if that was even possible. He slid his hand all the way up my shirt to the top of my bra line. I, getting a burst of courage, tugged on the hem of his shirt, getting the Idea immediately arched his back and pulled off his shirt. Afterward he sent shivers up my spine by giving my kisses starting at the crock of my color bone and traveling down, and down, and down, all the way to the end of my V cut tank top. The hand that was under the back of my shirt slid out and tugged at the hem of MY shirt. I untangled my hands from his hair and pulled off my shirt.

I was then left in my (I mean Fangs, I stole them) boxers and I plain black bra, Fang in a pair of his black boxers. Fang then leaned his mouth to my ear, "I love you, ya know that right?"

"I love you too."

"You don't have to do any thing you don't want to do, I can wait." This surprised me. What should I say? I did kind of want to do it, but the thought scared me.

"I think we should wait for another night, I mean I really want to, I'm just… scared."

"It's alright I understand." And that's why I love Fang so much.

A/N: I'm not that great at faxness, but I do try. REVIEW!!!!!!! They make my heart sing!!!!!! I'll do one or two more chaps I think. Tell me what you think! I'm trying really hard not to rush an ending though!!!!!!! REVIEW, I know you want to!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 13 School

LIFE AS A MUTANT FREAK WORKS FOR US

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update…again. Well, I don't really have an excuse so I won't try and butter you up. Anyhow, I'm kind of writing this as I go so it might be crap, I don't know.

Disclaimer: I so own it I'm the wonderful JP under disguise, mwwaahahhahahha!!!!!! No, I'm NOT serious, gosh. Do you think I look like a guy? I am so offended! I'm a girl, scratch that, a lady (that's fun to say, a lady, sorry rant over).

CHAPTER #13 (MAX'S P.O.V)

I woke up to the searing light of the outside world.

"Wha…?" I heard a mumbled voice as warm breath tickled my neck. I looked over at the alarm clock, 7:13. The alarm was going to go off in two minutes, Mrs. Martinez, I still didn't like calling her Jordon it just didn't feel right, had signed us up for the school nearby. The one Ella went to. The only worry I had other then erasers, Jeb, Ari, The School, death, and everyday life, was the teenagers who tried to beat up Ella. I mean they could recognize me and make life here a hell of a lot harder than it should be. I still have _their _images stuck in my head, years of running and evil people can do that to you.

"Max, earth to max", Fang was waving a hand in front of my face, the other was around my waist, I most of zoned out again.

"Hey, Mornin'" I smiled remembering last night, no we didn't go all the way but we did get pretty close, I'm only 14, remember?

"Sleep well?" That's my Fang always worrying.

"Best sleep I've had in years, scratch that…ever." I smiled showing him he was the reason I slept so well. I can't explain it, I just fell…safe around him. I slowly slid out from under the covers, I was wearing a pair of black and white checkered boxers, which were _way_ to big and showed my butt crack which Fang didn't mind at all. After that I slid in the shower and let the heat relax me, well as relaxed as I could get. I turned it off after a deep cleaning and changed into some of my NEW clothes. It had been 8 days since we first came here. We had gotten some new clothes and stuff.

I'd already told Mrs. Martinez about everything to do with the erasers, so she knew _almost _everything about us. The only thing I kept from her was that Angel could read and control minds. Why I kept it from her I don't know, I guess we just needed some things to stay a secret.

When Fang and I got down stairs I saw that Iggy was already serving breakfast with the little ones waiting like baby hawks for their mother to feed them.

"Shut your mouth Nudge you'll attract flies" She quickly shut her mouth which was hanging open at the smell of the food.

Mrs. Martinez came in then, wearing a _white_ coat I might add. We all froze in shock; even though I knew it was her veterinarian coat I couldn't move.

"What's wrong you guys?" Mrs. Martinez asked a worried expression on her face.

Fang was the one who got up the courage to talk, "take the coat off Mrs. Martinez." She creased her brow questioning what was going on without words; she slid the coat off any way and threw it in the closet.

"What was that about?"

I decided to answer, "Well, when we were…experimented on, the scientists wore white lab coats."

"Ohh, I'm terribly sorry I won't put on my coat until I get to work from now on, O.K?"

"That'll be great, thanks." I shot daggers at every one and so they mumbled their appreciation, still a little shocked from the memories that rushed by from seeing the coat.

"I think it's time for you guys to catch the bus." Mrs. Martinez told us. We all got our newly bought backpacks and headed off to our first day of school.

OMG, I had no Idea how crowded a bus could be! I'm sweating bullets here! When we finally came to a stop at the school all six of us _RAN_ as fast as we could to open air.

Lucky for us, the town was so small the elementary and high school was all in one building, so we didn't have to break up.

We went to the office to get our schedules and a little old lady lead us to the principal. We all walked in and stood by the door; I looked around and immediately spotted a 3'x4' window. We could easily break the glass then jump through…

"Hello children, I'm Mrs. Wing, I'm the principle here at Eagle Flight." O.K. is this suppose to be funny 'cause I'm cracking up inside, if only they knew. I looked at Angel and she nodded.

_He's clean, nothing out of the ordinary, __but he does think Fangs hot, how gross!!!_

"Here are your schedules, oh and Jeff", which was Iggy, "you're in all the same classes as Nick and Maxine"

"It's just Max" I corrected, I _hate_ the name Maxine.

"O.k. Max. Jeff, I also got you an escort that will always stay with you to help show you around." Oh oh, Ig's won't like that.

"That won't be necessary; he's really good at finding his way around especially with Max and Me to help him." Fang stated in a stern but still respecting tone.

"Alrighty, if you think so then I'll tell our escort that he won't be needed. You can all go now if you don't have any questions." I was really starting to like this guy.

A/N: Nothing really happened but I hope you still like it. I know I don't. Sorry there wasn't much Faxness. I have a question though, how do you do the thing where you put a line on the page to show when one thing ends and another starts?

Marie47 out


End file.
